Imagine
by TheScaryLittleGhostGirl
Summary: Mummy Holmes always knew her son would grow up to be a great man. Mentions of furture Sherlock/John. For Sonny.


**Imagine **

For my new baby brother Sonny, welcome into the world! Congratulations to my dad and my step-mum Chris 

Violet Holmes sat in he comfy living room chair with her youngest son in her cuddled in her arms. Her youngest son was by no means her favourite, but he was the youngest therefore he needed her more than the others, and being only five years old he still liked to be cuddled, Violet knew from past experience that when her boys had got to the age of about six they started rejecting her hugs, so she would make sure that she gave this one lots of hugs while he still wanted them. William was the only on of her sons that had a normal name, but he had decided he didn't want to be the normal one a he renamed himself Sherlock which was his middle name, this had brought tears to Violet's eyes when he had announced this at dinner one night, William was the name that she had given him, Siger had named Mycroft and Sherrinford was an old family name, she had though that this was the chance to name one of her sons, but apparently not, really it would have been better if Sigar had just named him, either way he would have ended up being called Sherlock. But he would always be her little Billy, nothing would change that.

He snuggled his curly little head into her chest.

She kissed the top of her youngest son's head "How are you doing William?"

He gave her a look that only he could give her, it did make her laugh to see his disapproving little face whenever she called him William, or Will or Billy, in fact anything other than Sherlock.

"You feeling better?" she asked him.

He shook his head, his elegant curls bouncing "No." he whispered in a rasping cracked voice. He didn't sound any better, he'd had a terrible cold and had completely lost his voice and had been unable to speak for at least three days, which Violet could tell wasn't sitting well with him.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Will- err Sherlock?"

"I don't want to be a pirate anymore when I'm older." William looked almost as if she would be angry with him for it, but she was thrilled.

"Why do you want to be?" she asked, shifting him so she could give him another hug.

"I want to be a detective, is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay." she kissed his cheek "What made you think you might want to be a detective?"

William always loved it when people asked him questions, it gave him a chance to speak what was on his mind, and anybody who knew her youngest so knew that he liked speaking his mind, even at the age of five he could win most negotiations with grown men and women and he always gave his own opinion on everything he could "Well, Sherringford was reading one of his big books that's on his book shelf and I asked him what it was and he read a little bit of it out to me."

"What book was it?" she asked.

"It was called 'Death on the Nile', and it's got a funny detective in it who's got a funny moustache." he ran his finger across his top lip to illustrate to his mother the fact that Hercule Poirot did indeed have a funny moustache.

"Do you think you'll have a moustache when you're a great detective?" Violet asked, chuckling slightly.

William wrinkled his nose in rather over exaggerated disgust and shook his head rather vigorously "Oh no mummy, I'm not going to have a moustache."

Sometimes Violet couldn't help at laugh at her youngest son. Mycroft and Sherrinford had both had fairly set in stone careers from an early age, Mycroft had always wanted to be just like Sigar, powerful and high up in government, and Sherrinford had wanted to be a Psychologist from even since he was seven, it was amazing that a seven year old even knew what a Psychologist was in Violet's opinion. Mycroft was a whole ten years older than William, and Sherrinford was only two years younger than Mycroft, making him eight years older than William. It was like William was her recap child, the one she got to do all the things with that she didn't do with Mycroft and Sherrinford when she'd had the opportunity.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Sherlock?" she kissed the top of his head.

"Do you think that I'll be a great detective one day?"

"I'm sure you will Sherlock, I'm sure you will. What do you think?"

"I hope I will." William brushed a couple of rather long curls out of his large grey-blue eyes. He had Violet's eyes, a feature of her youngest son that Violet was rather happy with, most of William's physical traits he had got form her side of the family, whereas both Mycroft and Sherriford had taken after their father. "But I need to find my Alec first." William added wisely.

"You need to find you're what first?"

"My Alec." he said, almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Like Alec Scudder." he added.

"How do you know who Alec Scudder is?" Oh, this had Mycroft written all over it, trust her oldest son to do something like this.

"Mycroft was reading 'Maurice' to me." Of course he had. 'Maurice' was most definitely not an appropriate book for a five year old. She had expected him to read it at some point in his life, but not at this age, she could remember not long after she had married Sigar she had devoured the book a million times over. It was set in the early 20th century when homosexuality was still criminal in England, the plot of the book centred around Maurice, a privileged young man struggling to come to terms with his feelings for his male university friend, and eventually meeting and falling in love with his life partner, a loyal and attractive young gamekeeper by the name of Alec Scudder. What _else_ had Mycroft been reading to his younger brother?

"I don't think Mycroft should be reading you that." she said doubtfully.

"Oh no mummy, I love it, it is one of my all time favourite books, but there are some bits in it that I don't understand."

"What bits don't you understand?" _Please say the sex part. Please say the sex part._

"I don't really understand Clive."

"What don't you understand about Clive?" well really there was no point in not telling him anything, knowing William he probably knew the whole story inside out by now anyway.

"Well Clive was in love with Maurice, but he didn't want to kiss him because he thought it was wrong and that his love only existed in his mind and not in his body, yes?"

Violet nodded "Yes, that's right."

"But Alec gave Maurice his body as well as his love, and he loves Maurice more than Clive did."

"Well then why don't you understand?" she asked, confused.

"Is it better to love someone with your body or your mind?" he asked.

She sighed, but not an annoyed or an incredulous sigh, a thoughtful sigh "That's a very good question Sherlock." she thought about how to describe love to her five year old son "Well you see Sherlock, there are lots of different types of love, and it's very important to know who you love and how you love them."

"Like in the end Maurice knows that he loves Alec more than he loved Clive?"

"Well yes, but you see, sometimes love doesn't last forever, like when Maurice found Alec he stopped loving Clive, because he loved Alec more and Alec returned his love whereas Clive didn't want to love Maurice, didn't he?"

William nodded "That's true."

"But Maurice knows that he's going to love Alec forever, doesn't he?"

William nodded again "That's also true."

"Yes, and even though Clive loved Maurice, he said he didn't want to kiss him because he thought it would ruin their relationship, because he thought that a relationship between two men was wrong and that if indeed one did exist they shouldn't kiss, or hug, or do things that men and women do normally?"

"Like what Maurice and Alec do later?" _How does he understand about the sex part? He's five! _

"Well, yes."

"You still haven't said which is better." He pointed out.

"Yes, well that's because it is important that you love people and that people love you, and it doesn't matter how you love them, just that you know that you do love them and that you will always love them."

"Like Maurice and Alec do?"

"That's right Sherlock." she kissed his cheek.

William pondered her words for a minute or two "When I grow up," he said finally "I'm going to find somebody just like Alec, who'll always love me." he smiled a very wide smile.

"And what will they be like, can I ask?"

"Well he's going to be smart and brave and kind and he'll know what to do when I don't know what to do, and he'll help me and he'll always be there to look after me and save me just in case I need saving." he listed.

"What would you need saving from?" she asked.

"The bad guys."

She chuckled and kissed her son's cheek.

"And he'll be shorter than me." he added.

This made Violet laugh more than ever and she gave him a tight hug "Well whatever you do and whoever you turn out to be, I will always be proud of you."

"Always?"

"Always."

He snuggled into her and popped his thumb into his mouth, usually she would have yanked his thumb out so he didn't get bucked teeth when he was older, but this time she would let it go.

"_Imagine there's no heaven_," she began to words of the song in a hushed singing voice, it was one of William's favourite songs.

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people living life in peace_

_You, you may say I'm a dreamer, _

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people sharing all the world_

_You, you may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one"_

She could feel him breathing deeply and she smiled as she gently twined her fingers through his soft thick ebony curls. She stood up with her sleeping son in her arms and climbed the stairs up to his room. On the door was a small piece of paper that was being used as a plaque, with his surprisingly neat curly childish scrawl reading 'William Sherlock Scott Holmes'. She pushed the door open and carried him in. It wasn't as big as either Mycroft's or Sherrinford's or even hers and Siger's room, but it just seemed to scream William, with that infernal skull on the bedside table, she could remember when he had come home, his coat and shoes gone and no bag with the skull in hand instead, announcing that he had traded it and that he had named it Peter. Of all names, why it had to be Peter, Violet really didn't know, there was quite a lot in the funny boys little head that Violet didn't fully understand. She lowered him down into his bed and tucked his blankets up around his body and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He stirred slightly, and snuggled his head into the pillow.

"I love you." she whispered to her sleeping son "You're my perfect little boy and I will always be proud of you."

**AN: My step-mum had a little baby boy, so I now have six brothers in total (that's like full brothers, half brothers and step brothers put together)! He's called Sonny and he's so gorgeous, so this is dedicated to him. The song is 'Imagine' by John Lennon, my step-mum loves the Beetles and all their individual works after the Beetles spilt up so I though I'd include this in it. And also 'Maurice' is an awesome book, the film stars the lovely Rupert Graves as Alec Scudder, I remember it was one of me and my twin Toby's favourite films from ever since we were like nine (which thinking about it, it was actually a very inappropriate film for me at the time), and I remember watching Sherlock the first time it was on and just thinking "I've seen him somewhere before…" then half way through the episode I just yelled "Oh my God! It's Alec Scudder!". This is just a one-shot I felt like writing. Reviews please. **


End file.
